An Unexpected Discovery
by defyingnormalcy
Summary: Sharon is delighted to discover something unexpected on her third date with Andrea. Hobbs/Raydor fluff and fun ahead. Written for (and prompted by) Kayryn who wanted a fic where Sharon discovered Andrea's tattoo.


Andrea checked her wristwatch quickly before retrieving the chilled wine from her fridge. It was just a few minutes before Sharon was due to arrive, and Andrea knew that her date preferred her white wine slightly chilled.

Andrea gulped. _Sharon. Date. _She felt herself blush nervously at the reminder that the gorgeous, intelligent, tough-as-nails Sharon Raydor would be her date tonight, again.

Tonight would be their third official date, their first taking place just a little over a month ago. With both of their schedules being as hectic as they'd been, Andrea and Sharon had only been able to set aside a few nights to be able to enjoy one another's company. There had been quick coffee runs and at-work lunches in between of course, but they were always attended as Captain Raydor and DDA Hobbs, not simply as Sharon and Andrea.

While the slow pace suited both career-minded women just fine, Andrea found herself often craving the brunette's presence when she was alone. She used to revel in the peace and quiet that her evenings often consisted of; now, she couldn't help but imagine Sharon's laughter ringing through her modestly sized home, the click-clack of the older woman's stylish heels, the seductive and endearing hums and huffs that often passed Sharon's lips.

The intimacy between them had so far been scarce and brief, but oh so delicious. A few kisses here and there, lingering touches, caresses, smoldering looks, thoughtful text messages; Andrea had been happy to let Sharon set the pace of the physical side of their burgeoning relationship. It delighted her to no end when Sharon had, unexpectedly but not unwantedly, initiated their first kiss at the end of their very first date.

Tonight, Andrea had gone through great lengths to prepare her home for Sharon; she'd scrubbed down every surface of her already tidy home and had selected a jazz record that she knew to be a hit with the LAPD Captain. Andrea hoped that the relaxed atmosphere might set both of them in the mood to …indulge a bit more. She had requested that Sharon join her at her place tonight so that she could cook for the older woman. Sharon had responded with a delighted, if not surprised nod in the affirmative.

The truth was that Andrea had always loved cooking; being single the last couple of years had actually been quite hard for her in that she rarely had anyone else to cook for these days. Tonight Andrea had prepared some of Sharon's favourites; mushroom risotto and scallops, spinach salad with a homemade wine vinegar and a tart blueberry pie for desert.

A knock sounded at her door just as she was setting the half-filled wine glasses down on the table. She gave everything once last check before making her way to the door.

"Andrea," Sharon greeted the blonde warmly; she leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Andrea couldn't help but smile into the kiss and rest her hands lightly on Sharon's hips.

"I'm so glad that you could make it," Andrea responded as they parted, she was positively grinning from ear to ear.

"I've given Provenza strict instructions to handle anything that may come up this evening," Sharon assured her, "And to be honest, I think that Rusty is looking forward to spending some time away from me. I think he's going through that I'm embarrassed to be seen with my mom thing," she chuckled self-depreciatingly.

"Don't be silly. That kid adores you. He's just a teenager; we all thought that we knew everything there was to know at his age." Andrea took Sharon's jacket and purse from her and hung them both in her closet. She then took in her date's outfit for the evening and felt herself blushing again. She was wearing a pair of fitted, dark denim jeans and a v-neck, wine coloured top; she looked absolutely divine.

Sharon seemed to sense what Andrea was thinking because she tilted her head to the side and gave the DDA a knowing grin.

Andrea returned her grin. "You look absolutely beautiful," she told Sharon.

"You look quite gorgeous yourself," Sharon said as she wrapped her arms around Andrea's waist and took in the fitted, black button-down and black slacks that she was wearing.

Andrea kissed Sharon softly, reveling in softness of the older woman's lips, in the little hum that escaped them right before their lips connected. Wanting just a little more, Andrea followed their chaste kiss with a peck on Sharon's cheek.

"I hope that you're hungry," she whispered playfully against Sharon's skin.

"I am," Sharon promised as Andrea lead her into the kitchen, "Though I don't know why you couldn't just let me at least take care of desert. I feel awful that you've been cooking all evening after working all day."

Andrea chuckled. "You've had a week from hell. I wanted to take care of you tonight. And honestly Sharon, I love cooking, it was absolutely no trouble." Andrea pulled back a vacant chair at her table and waited for Sharon to take a seat.

XXX

Andrea groaned as Sharon's lips mapped out the sensitive flesh of her collarbone. She had to remind herself to _breathe; _passing out while in the middle of making out with Sharon on her couch wasn't going to do either one of them any favours.

"May I?" Sharon asked breathily; one hand was already tugging at the buttons of Andrea's shirt.

"Yes, get it off of me," Andrea panted. She marveled at how quickly Sharon followed her request, then gasped as Sharon reached behind her to unsnap her bra.

"I need to feel you," Sharon moaned as Andrea climbed more fully into her lap. Sharon placed her hands on either side of Andrea's hips and for a moment, simply marveled at the sight of the half-naked blonde in her lap.

Andrea's hands untucked Sharon's rather distracting shirt and carefully lifted it above her head. With that accomplished Andrea bent her head to sample the ivory skin at Sharon's neck.

Sharon was in heaven; she combed one hand through the thick blonde hair on Andrea's head while the other reached down to cup her ass. Upon hearing Andrea's answering groan, she caressed the flesh a little firmer, trailing her hands between Andrea's spread legs. She bent her head to nibble at Andrea's bare shoulder, when something rather surprising caught her eye.

Just above the material of Andrea's pants, in the middle of her lower back, was a small, but detailed vine with scattered blossoms. Most of the tattoo was visible but Sharon was itching to see the rest of the delicate ink. Sharon's one hand travelled upward to caress the design that kissed the blonde's skin. Sharon felt Andrea chuckle against her neck.

"Find something?" the blonde asked seductively. She pulled back slightly to look Sharon in the eyes; her hair was a proper mess, her full lips were swollen from their shared kisses and her eyes were sparkling with both desire and amusement.

"I did indeed," Sharon confirmed; her fingers traced over the lines of the tattoo as she spoke.

Andrea shivered as Sharon continued to caress the sensitive skin of her lower back. "You know," Andrea placed an open mouthed kiss to the swell of Sharon's cleavage, "I do have a bed in this house," another kiss along the edge of the lacey bra that Sharon wore, "Perhaps you'd like to join me there? I promise that I'll let you see the rest of my tattoo, I'll even tell you all about it," Andrea whispered sweetly right before closing her lips around Sharon's nipple through the flimsy lace of her bra.

"Yes," Sharon groaned. "Bed, now. Story, later," she commanded.

Andrea laughed heartily as she pulled Sharon up into a standing position. She brushed away an errant lock of hair from Sharon's face.

"Of course Captain, whatever you say Captain."


End file.
